Now and Then
by Average Everyday Sane Psycho
Summary: About Fiona Harris...She has three good friends...the perfect man...BUT she is still the daughter of the slayer and sometimes the past can haunt you
1. Leaving the Nest

Now and Then.  
  
I don't own anything Buffy or Angel  
  
Greenlee Rosenberg and Fiona Harris were Graduating from High school. Now it seemed that these girls had been friends since birth. When Buffy and Xander had Fiona Willow and Anya had adopted a very young Greenlee and the two tots were inseparable. Then a few years later they met Blair O'Neil and Rena Price transfer students from LA.  
  
~~~  
  
FOUR YEARS AGO..  
  
Fiona was brushing her blonde hair back and talking to Greenlee the red head next to her.  
  
"Oh my god Lee," said Fiona, "Can you believe they want ME to start training."  
  
"Well," said Greenlee, "you are Buffy's daughter."  
  
"SO," said Fiona, "I want to be a journalist not a Slayer."  
  
"Maybe you won't be called," said a young girl with long brown hair and dark brown eyes, "I mean My Father's an ex vamp and my half brother's mom is a vamp and were both normal."  
  
"And you are," said Fiona.  
  
"Blair O'Neil," said Blair.  
  
"Ok Blair," said Greenlee, "but how did you know about Fiona."  
  
"Has your mother ever talk about a guy named Angel," said Blair.  
  
"Yep," said Fiona.  
  
"My Father," said Blair.  
  
"Blair," said a young British girl running over.  
  
"Rena," said Blair, "This is Buffy's girl."  
  
"Dad showed me pictures of the slayer," said Rena, "She looks like her."  
  
"Who are you," said Fiona.  
  
"Rena Price," said Rena.  
  
"Oh," said Fiona, "Well I'm Fiona."  
  
"And I'm Greenlee Rosenberg," said Greenlee, "Lee for short."  
  
~~~  
  
Ever since that day the girls did everything together. They laughed at the time when Greenlee had a crush on Blair's older brother Connor. They cried together when good friend Rupert Giles passed away. And celebrated when Wesley told them their Hell mouth closed.  
  
~~~  
  
"Our baby is all grown up Xander," said Buffy kissing her husband.  
  
"I know Buff," said Xander.  
  
"Mom, Dad, I'm ready to go," said Fiona holding a duffle bag.  
  
"I thought the girls were taking you up there," said Buffy.  
  
"No," said Fiona, "their parents wanted to send them off to school."  
  
"Well," said Xander, "My daughter Lois Lane to your mom's Super girl."  
  
"Ha ha dad," said Fiona.  
  
~~~  
  
"Bye Da," said Blair, "Bye mom."  
  
"What about me," said Conner?  
  
"Silly me," said Blair, "I'll miss you Conner a lot."  
  
"Are you sure you want to go into law Hun," said Angel.  
  
"Yes Da," said Blair, "I am very sure."  
  
~~~  
  
"Greenlee," said Willow, "be careful."  
  
"Yes Willow," said Greenlee.  
  
"And no vengeance spells," said Anya.  
  
"Yes Anya," said Greenlee, "I'll be too busy with my art to do any spells."  
  
"Art good," said Anya, "spells Bad."  
  
~~~  
  
"Rena you're defiantly your father's child," said Fred.  
  
"Why mum," said Rena.  
  
"Because Wesley loves History and that's your major," said Fred.  
  
"True," said Rena, "Oh I wish Dad didn't have to be in England."  
  
"Me neither," said Fred.  
  
~~~  
  
The four friends were about to embark on a journey known as UC Sunnydale. What no one knew was that eighteen years after a certain person left every ones lives he would return a new man. 


	2. William

Now and Then.  
  
I don't own anything Buffy or Angel.I own the kids Greenlee Rosenberg, Fiona Harris, Rena Price, and Blair O' Neil  
  
"Oh my god," said Fiona to her best friends and roommates, "I met the most amazing guy in my creative writing class today."  
  
"A guy on the first day," said Blair, "Give us details."  
  
"Well," said Fiona, "his name is William."  
  
"Is he cute," said Rena.  
  
"Oh my god Rena," said Fiona, "he is."  
  
"So are you two going to date," said Greenlee.  
  
"As a matter of fact Lee we are going out tonight for coffee," said Fiona, "I don't know what to where."  
  
"Your new pink sweater and denim skirt," said Greenlee, "that would look nice."  
  
"Thanks Lee," said Fiona.  
  
~~~  
  
A Bit Later.  
  
Fiona was standing in front of her friends in her new cloths, her long blonde hair in a braid.  
  
"Do I look ok," said Fiona.  
  
"Fine," said Greenlee looking up from her sketchbook just as there was a knock on the girls' door.  
  
"Oh my god," said Fiona, "It's William."  
  
All of a sudden Blair's voice could be herd outside the door along with the voice of a British male.  
  
"I'm her suitemate Blair O'Neil," said Blair, "I'm also her best friend."  
  
"Well Blair," the other person said, "nice to meet a friend of Fiona."  
  
"Excuse me Blair," said Fiona walking out of her room and looking straight into the deep blue eyes of her date, "Will and I need to get going."  
  
"Have fun," said Greenlee peaking her head out the door.  
  
"I will," said Fiona.  
  
~~~  
  
WEEKS WENT BY..  
  
William and Fiona had been dating for almost a month. One rainy October night something special happened between the two of them that would change their future forever.  
  
"So Mr. Cummings," said Fiona running her hand through Williams hair, "my parents are throwing this HUGE Halloween party with Blair, Rena, and Lee's parents and I'd really like to go."  
  
"Then go Fifi," said William, "nobody's stopping you."  
  
"Actually," said Fiona, "Will I haven't told my parents about you and I would want you to come with me."  
  
"Why haven't you told your parents," said William.  
  
"My father is overprotective of me," said Fiona, "I look so much like my mom used to and she has this obsessive ex."  
  
"But wouldn't the ex be old enough to be your father," said William.  
  
"Oh Will," said Fiona, "It's complicated."  
  
"Oh," said William.  
  
"Anyway Will you wanted to meet me here because," said Fiona.  
  
"I was going to purpose to you," said William, "I mean I know you haven't told your parents we ere dating, but will you marry me because I want to spend my life with you Fifi."  
  
"Yes William," Said Fiona, "I Will Marry you." 


	3. Halloween

Now and Then.  
  
I don't own anything Buffy or Angel.I own the kids Greenlee Rosenberg, Fiona Harris, Rena Price, and Blair O' Neil  
  
  
  
It was the night of the Big party at the Hyperon Hotel in LA that Blair's family owns. It was a masked ball so Fiona was wearing a stunning blue gown and her long hair was pulled up. William was dressed nice too and the two were scared to see Xander's reaction to their big announcement.  
  
~~~  
  
"Fiona sweetie," said Xander walking down the stairs as his daughter arrived, "I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too dad," said Fiona, "where's mom I want the two of you to meet someone."  
  
"She's helping Cordy," said Xander, "who do you want us to meet."  
  
"Well dad," said Fiona, "this is my fiancé William Cummings."  
  
"Fiona Joyce Harris," yelled Xander, "You never even told us you had a boyfriend and her you come home engaged."  
  
"Did I here engage," said Buffy walking in the room.  
  
"Yes mom," said Fiona, "This is William."  
  
"Well William," said Buffy, "nice to meet you."  
  
"Nice to meet you too Mrs. Harris," said William.  
  
"Call me Buffy," said Buffy.  
  
~~~  
  
The party was in full swing and everyone seemed to like William. Well everyone except for Blair's father Angel who felt that something was a bit off.  
  
~~~  
  
"Da," said Blair looking at Angel, "I know you all think Fiona is too young but she is in love."  
  
"It's not that Blair," said Angel, "theirs something very familiar about William Cummings."  
  
"Well dad," said Connor walking over, 'will find out who he is at midnight when we all unmask."  
  
"True," said Angel "thanks for making me feel better son."  
  
~~~  
  
After the little talk with his kids Angel felt more at ease with William. However he counted down the seconds till midnight.  
  
~~~  
  
Midnight arrived all to soon. As everyone began to remove their masks. First were the O'Neil family, ten the Price family, then some friends of theirs, then The Rosenberg's, and lastly the Harris family and William.  
  
~~~  
  
When William removed his mask everyone stared at him.  
  
"S-Spike," said Buffy in shock, "Is that you." 


	4. Spike

Now and Then.  
  
I don't own anything Buffy or Angel.I own the kids Greenlee Rosenberg, Fiona Harris, Rena Price, and Blair O' Neil ~~~This is totally AU okay~~~ Also William and Spike are the same I am just calling him Spike in Flash Backs.  
  
  
  
Everybody looked at Buffy then back at William.  
  
"Surprised to see me," said William, "by the way Slayer It's William now."  
  
"Where did you go to that night after well you know," said Buffy.  
  
"Well," said William, "I wanted you to lead a seemingly normal life."  
  
"Well William, said Angel, "I did too but gave her warning before I took off."  
  
"Well ANGELUS," said William, "stuff happened I wound up becoming human again and decided to lead a normal life of my own."  
  
"Did that life include getting engaged to my baby," said Xander.  
  
"Well Harris," said William, " We kind of just met in class and clicked."  
  
"Dad,' said Fiona, "It wasn't like William came to me and said --your Buffy Summers daughter I want to marry you since I couldn't have her--."  
  
~~~  
  
William caught up with his old friends some more. Soon people began to leave or go upstairs to rest until just Buffy, Xander, Fiona, and William were left downstairs.  
  
~~~  
  
"So Slayer I mean Buffy," said William, "do I have Xander and your blessing to marry Fiona."  
  
Xander turned to Buffy.  
  
"I don't know Buffy," said Xander, "should we let our baby marry SPIKE."  
  
"Xander," said Buffy, "WILLIAM is a changed man."  
  
"But what he did to you," said Xander, "he hurt you more then once."  
  
" Trust he will take care of our baby Xander," said Buffy, "Please trust him too."  
  
"Oh fine," said Xander.  
  
They both turned back to their little girl and William who were praying for the answer to be yes when Buffy had a flashback of days gone by.  
  
~~~  
  
NINETEEN YEARS AGO.  
  
Buffy and Spike were sitting on Buffy's couch.  
  
"Spike I cant believe I'm finally saying this," said Buffy.  
  
"Finally saying what Slayer," said Spike.  
  
"I-I Love You," said Buffy.  
  
"That wasn't too hard pet," said Spike, "Slayer."  
  
"What," said Buffy.  
  
"I love you too," said Spike.  
  
~~~  
  
EIGHTEEN YEARS AGO.  
  
In Buffy's living room.  
  
"Dawn," said Buffy, "I can't believe you are moving to Parris with ANDREW."  
  
"Well things happen," said Dawn."  
  
" Promise to write," said Buffy.  
  
"I will," said Dawn grabbing her coat as she headed out to Andrew's car never looking back.  
  
"Oh Bloody Hell,' said Spike, "I can't stand it."  
  
Spike ran out into the night never to be seen till now.  
  
~~~  
  
NOW  
  
"Has she written," said William.  
  
"Just to tell me she got married to Andrew," said Buffy, "left no return address though."  
  
"Must have been hard Buffy," said William, "your mother, then your sister, then me, and well the watcher all left you."  
  
"Well your back now," said Buffy, "son."  
  
"So mom," said Fiona smiling, "that's a yes."  
  
"Yes," said Buffy.  
  
"Thanks mom," said Fiona.  
  
~~~  
  
TBC 


	5. Aunt Dawn

Now and Then.  
  
I don't own anything Buffy or Angel.I own the kids Greenlee Rosenberg, Fiona Harris, Rena Price, and Blair O' Neil, Aiden Summers ~~~This is totally AU okay~~~  
  
~~~  
  
It was Thanksgiving and Fiona and William were not yet sure about what the rest of the "scoobies" would think of the fact that Buffy and Xander said SPIKE could marry their baby girl.  
  
~~~  
  
HALLOWEEN  
  
"Thanks mom," said Fiona.  
  
"Don't thank me just yet Fi," said Buffy.  
  
"You said yes mom," said Fiona.  
  
"Well," said Buffy, "It's just that not everyone liked Spike like I did."  
  
"Like me," said Xander.  
  
"I changed," said William.  
  
"I see that," said Xander, "and for that accept you as my son in law."  
  
"It's just that well,' said Buffy, "Angel."  
  
"I see," said Fiona, "so once Angel lets it sit that Spike is human again."  
  
"You can brake the news your BOYFRIEND is your FIANCE," said Buffy.  
  
"How about Thanksgiving," said Fiona.  
  
"Fine," said Buffy, "just tell the girls."  
  
"NOT to tell their rents," said Fiona, 'I got it."  
  
~~~  
  
The couple walked into the Harris's home which was Buffy's home growing up.  
  
"Fifi," said William, "this place brings back memories."  
  
Just then Xander came into the room.  
  
"Hi sweetie," Xander said, "Hi Will, guess who called out of the blue."  
  
"I don't know," said Fiona.  
  
"Well," said Xander, "your Aunt Dawn."  
  
"Do I HAVE an aunt Dawn," said Fiona.  
  
"Yes," said William, "she eloped and never spoke to your mom for years."  
  
"Oh," said Fiona.  
  
"Anyway," said Xander, "her and your Uncle Andrew got a HUGE divorce it seems so Her and her son Aiden are moving here from Europe."  
  
"I can't wait to see the look on the bit's face when," William said and was interrupted when the door opened and a young woman with long brown hair entered with a boy about fifteen.  
  
"SPIKE," said the woman, "It's been forever."  
  
"It's William now bit," said William.  
  
"I'm not your bit call me Dawn," said Dawn.  
  
"So you're my aunt Dawn," said Fiona.  
  
"Dawn," said William with Xander smiling in the background, "I want you to meet your niece and my bride to be Fiona Harris."  
  
"Oh my god," said Dawn looking at Fiona then Xander then William, "dose Buffy know."  
  
"Yes Aunt dawn," said Fiona, "MOM knows"  
  
"I've been gone to long," said Dawn.  
  
Just then everyone came in.  
  
~~~  
  
"Dawn," said Willow.  
  
"You look good," said Anya.  
  
"I'm sorry about the Andrew thing," said Cordlia.  
  
"So this is my nephew," said Buffy walking over to Aiden.  
  
"Aiden Summers," said Aiden, "you must be Buffy, the red head is Willow and I'm sorry I don't know anyone else."  
  
"Well," said Buffy, "The man by the door with the dark hair is my husband Xander, the blond girl over with the young man on the couch is your cousin Fiona and her Fiancé William but we like to call him Spike."  
  
"Hold up," said Angel, "she is marring SPIKE."  
  
"Buffy he's done some things," said Willow.  
  
"Their past him guys," said Buffy, "anyway let's not live in the past."  
  
"Fine," said Angel.  
  
"Anyway," said Buffy, "that complaining guy is Angel O' Neil, the lady next to him with the brownish blonde hair is his wife Cordlia Chase-O'Neil, ant the two young adults fighting is the corner are their kids Conner and Blair."  
  
"Good," said Aiden, "I thought I'd be the only boy."  
  
"You know the redhead is Willow," said Buffy, "the honey blonde is Anya and the younger redhead is Greenlee their adopted daughter."  
  
"What happened to Tara," said Dawn.  
  
"She met someone else," said Buffy, "anyway the older guy is Wesley Windom Price, and the women with him is his wife Fred, their daughter Rena is the girl reading the huge history book."  
  
"So," said Dawn, "allot has changed."  
  
"Yeh," said Buffy, "by the way Fiona have you and William set a date."  
  
"U-um," said Fiona, " I was thinking Christmas Eve however now with Aunt Dawn here we may want it later."  
  
"NO," said Dawn, "I don't want to inconvenience you."  
  
"That is a great date," said Buffy, "we have to start planning soon."  
  
~~~  
  
TBC  
  
WEDING PLANING 


	6. Wedding Plans

Now and Then.  
  
I don't own anything Buffy or Angel.I own the kids Greenlee Rosenberg, Fiona Harris, Rena Price, and Blair O' Neil, Aiden Summers ~~~This is totally AU okay~~~  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
Fiona was busy planning her wedding with her mother and her Aunt Dawn.  
  
"I don't know how I could get through finales AND planning this wedding," said Fiona typing on a laptop, "I'll have to thank Lee for letting me borrow her computer later."  
  
"Any plans on a Honeymoon yet Fi," said Dawn.  
  
"No," said Fiona, "all I know is William and I want a wedding with just the extended family."  
  
"Settled on a place for the wedding," said Buffy.  
  
"Or flowers," said Dawn.  
  
"Well," said Fiona, "U-um."  
  
"We were thinking of trying to let Angel let us use the hotel," said William entering.  
  
"Yes,' said Fiona running up and kissing her fiancé, "and Lots of Pink Roses."  
  
"We really haven't settled on allot of details," said William.  
  
"I mean I want Lee to be my maid of Honor," said Fiona, "and Rena and Blair to be my bridesmaids."  
  
"And that's as far as we are," said William.  
  
~~~  
  
A FEW DAYS LATER  
  
"Oh my god Fi," said Greenlee, "that dress would look great on you."  
  
"Yes Lee," said Fiona and I think I found my bridesmaid dresses."  
  
"Those pale pink ones will match the roses perfectly," said Rena.  
  
"I know," said Fiona, "Blair I still can't believe Will asked your dad to be his best man."  
  
"And why is that," said Blair.  
  
"Has your dad ever told you about his days as a Vampire," said Fiona.  
  
"Oh yeah," said Blair, "SPIKE I forgot."  
  
~~~  
  
EARLIER THAT SAME DAY  
  
"U-um Angel," said William, "I know we never really got along but."  
  
"Fiona already asked Cordy and yes you can use the hotel," said Angel.  
  
"Thanks again for that," said William, but I was going to ask you something else."  
  
"What is it," said Angel.  
  
"Will you be my best man," said William.  
  
"Wouldn't you rather have Xander be your best man," said Angel, "or Dawn's son Aiden."  
  
"NO," said William, "Xander will be too stressed out with his baby girl getting married and I barely know Aiden and I think this would be a good start to a truce."  
  
"Fine," said Angel, "truce."  
  
~~~  
  
EVEN MORE DAYS LATER.  
  
~Hello you have reached Elizabeth and Alexander Harris were not in so leave a message at the beep~ BEEP~  
  
~Dawn -It's me Andrew I am SO sorry to spring the divorce on you like that.I miss you and Aiden so badly you were my world.I'm coming back to spend Christmas with you and try to revoke the divorce if you'll have me.~  
  
~~~  
  
TBC  
  
What will happen when UNCLE ANDREW crashes the wedding? 


	7. Andrew

Now and Then.  
  
I don't own anything Buffy or Angel.I own the kids Greenlee Rosenberg, Fiona Harris, Rena Price, and Blair O' Neil, Aiden Summers ~~~This is totally AU okay~~~  
  
~~~  
  
It was December 23rd the day before the wedding and everybody was franticly getting things packed in a van to go to LA.  
  
"Mom and Dad are already setting up," said Conner, "they also have taken care of the flowers and cake."  
  
"Ok Connor," said Fiona, "so are the dresses and everything packed."  
  
"Yep," said Blair, "now leave my brother alone and we can have a girls night."  
  
Just then a car pulled up. And a man in about his late thirties got out.  
  
~~~  
  
"Can you kids tell me if I'm in the right place," the man said, "I'm looking for Buffy and Xander Harris."  
  
"Well sir," said Fiona, "your in the right place but my parents are kind of busy."  
  
"P-parents," said the man, "you're my niece then huh."  
  
"Oh," said Fiona, "you're my uncle Andrew huh."  
  
"Yes," said Andrew.  
  
"Well Andrew," said Blair, "I hate to break up this reunion but I really was hoping on giving Fi a little party tonight."  
  
"Fiona is it your birthday," said Andrew.  
  
"No Andrew," said Fiona, "I'm getting married tomorrow."  
  
"Your so young," said Andrew.  
  
"I'm in love," said Fiona.  
  
"Well his name is William Cummings," said Fiona, "but we like to call him SPIKE."  
  
"No way," said Andrew, "no niece of mine is marring that-that creature."  
  
"You've been gone to long," said Fiona, "since the last time you've been hers he became human."  
  
"OH," said Andrew, "still I don't trust him."  
  
"Well ANDREW," said Blair, "my dad and him hated each other but he accepts the whole thing."  
  
"And your dad would be," said Andrew.  
  
"Angel," said Blair.  
  
"OK," said Andrew, "girls would you mind filling me in."  
  
~~~  
  
The girls filled Andrew in on life since he left Sunnydale. After their talk he had one more question.  
  
"The wedding," said Andrew, "is in LA right."  
  
"At my family's Hotel," said Blair.  
  
"I see," said Andrew, "has Dawn already left."  
  
"Yes," said Fiona, "Dawn, Angel, Cordy, and Mom are in LA setting up."  
  
"And the others," said Andrew.  
  
"Dad, Conner, Aiden and Wes are probably giving Will a bachelor party," said Fiona, "and Willow, Anya, Fred, Rena, and Lee are probably waiting to throw me a little something."  
  
"Correct," said Blair, "now if you'd excuse us we have to get going."  
  
"Do you think Dawn would mind me coming to the wedding," said Andrew.  
  
"No," said Fiona, "in fact Will's bachelor party is being held here so drop in."  
  
"I think I might," said Andrew.  
  
~~~  
  
TBC.COMING UP.Bachelor (ette) Parties.and The Big Day 


	8. Party Time

Now and Then.  
  
I don't own anything Buffy or Angel.I own the kids Greenlee Rosenberg, Fiona Harris, Rena Price, and Blair O' Neil, Aiden Summers ~~~This is totally AU okay~~~  
  
~~~  
  
~~~THE HARRIS HOME~~~  
  
Xander, Aiden, and Wesley, and Connor were giving William a Bachelor party.  
  
"So," said Aiden, "uncle Xander did you hire a stripper."  
  
"NO," said Xander, "and if we did you wouldn't be here."  
  
"Why," said Aiden.  
  
"SON," said Andrew walking in, "your fifteen years old."  
  
"Andrew," said William, "glad you could come."  
  
"Did you invite him," said Aiden in disgust.  
  
"No," said William, "I'm just glad he's here."  
  
"I'm happy to be here," said Andrew, "by the way Spike congratulations Fiona is a lucky girl."  
  
"I know my baby is," said Xander.  
  
"Now all we have to do is marry me off," said Connor.  
  
"You and your sister have plenty of time," said Wesley, "plus my Rena and Lee have no plans to wed anytime soon."  
  
"Well I AM the oldest," said Connor.  
  
"This is such a fun party," said William, "but tomorrow I have to drive to LA to get married so I'm going to bed."  
  
"Fine," said Xander.  
  
~~~MEANWILE at WILLOW and ANYA'S~~~  
  
"Two sixes," said Rena throwing down cards on the table.  
  
"BULLSHIT," said Lee.  
  
"Watch your mouth sweetie," said Willow.  
  
"But that's what the game is called," said Lee.  
  
"It's called BULLSHIT," said Willow.  
  
"Yeh," said Lee.  
  
"Why don't we play something else," said Anya.  
  
"Fine," said Blair, "Fiona, TRUTH or DARE."  
  
"Truth," said Fiona.  
  
"Are you happy," said Rena.  
  
"More then," said Fiona, "I'm getting married tomorrow to a great guy."  
  
"Who used to be a psycho vamp that dated your mom," said Anya.  
  
"So," said Fiona, "let the past be the past."  
  
"Ok Rena TRUTH or DARE," said Blair.  
  
"Truth," said Rena.  
  
"You love my brother," said Blair.  
  
Rena nodded.  
  
"Well," said Fiona, "I think It's getting late so I better head home."  
  
"See you tomorrow," said Willow, "the big day."  
  
~~~  
  
TBC. Chap 10-THE BIG DAY.Chap 11-Wedding songs 


	9. The Big Day

Now and Then.  
  
I don't own anything Buffy or Angel.I own the kids Greenlee Rosenberg, Fiona Harris, Rena Price, and Blair O' Neil, Aiden Summers ~~~This is totally AU okay~~~  
  
~~~  
  
The big day had arrived t last. Everyone had got to the hotel ok and was getting ready.  
  
~~~  
  
THE GIRLS were having conversation.  
  
"You look beautiful baby," said Buffy, "William is a lucky man."  
  
"I know," said Fiona, "anyway aunt Dawn."  
  
"Yes," said Dawn, "how would you feel if Uncle Andrew was here."  
  
"I -I don't know," said Dawn.  
  
"It's just that I saw him yesterday and I invited him," said Fiona.  
  
You WHAT," said Buffy.  
  
It's OK," said Dawn.  
  
"Anyway," said Blair changing the subject, "Rena did you ask Con to be your date."  
  
"Yep," said Rena, 'and he said yes."  
  
~~~  
  
AS WERE THE GUYS.  
  
"So will," said Xander, "are you ready to marry my girl."  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be," said William.  
  
"Dad," said Aiden, "Lets leave them alone and go find mom."  
  
"OK," said Andrew as the two left.  
  
"So Connor," said Wesley, "I here my Rena and you are together."  
  
"Well she's my date tonight if that's what you mean," said Connor.  
  
"Son," said Angel, "If you like her it's fine with us."  
  
"I like her," said Connor.  
  
~~~  
  
IN THE HALL A BIT LATER.  
  
"Andrew," said Dawn, "Fiona says you were here."  
  
"I came to tell you I'm sorry," said Andrew.  
  
"For what," said Dawn, "springing a divorce on me."  
  
"I thought for a while that we went to fast," said Andrew, "however you are my world Dawn and I am revoking the divorce."  
  
"I'm glad," said Dawn, "I missed you Andy."  
  
~~~  
  
The wedding was about to begin. But first everyone started to look back .  
  
~~~  
  
BUFFY'S THOUGHT.  
  
~FIONA'S BIRTH~  
  
"Buffy," said the Xander, "It's a girl."  
  
"We have a daughter," said Buffy, "I'm so happy."  
  
"And you were afraid," said Xander.  
  
"No," said Buffy.  
  
"What should we name her," said Xander.  
  
"How about Fiona Joyce," said Buffy.  
  
"I like it." Said Xander hugging his wife.  
  
~~~  
  
XANDER'S THOUGHT.  
  
~FIONA'S FIRST DATE~  
  
"Daddy," said Fiona, "Josh is a good guy."  
  
"Well," said Xander, "we live on a hell mouth and I want you to be safe."  
  
"I will dad," said Fiona, "besides I have seen mom train and know a few moves I can take care of my self."  
  
"Bring a steak in case," said Xander.  
  
"Geeze dad," said Fiona, "I will."  
  
~~~  
  
FIONA'S THOUGHT  
  
~FIRST DAY OF CLASS~  
  
"Excuse me luv," said William, "Is this seat taken."  
  
"No," said Fiona, "It's all yours."  
  
"By the way my name is William Cummings," said William.  
  
"Fiona," said Fiona, "Fiona Harris."  
  
"As in Harris Construction," said William.  
  
"Yep," said Fiona, "that's my dad's company."  
  
"Really," said William, "that's neat so what's your major."  
  
"Journalism,' said Fiona, "and yours Will."  
  
"English Lit," said William.  
  
"Cool," said Fiona, "so you want to go out for coffee sometime."  
  
"Tonight sound good," said William.  
  
"Tonight," said Fiona.  
  
~~~  
  
Fiona walked down the isle looking like a princess.  
  
"Do you Fiona Harris take William Cummings to be your Husband," said the minister.  
  
"I do," said Fiona.  
  
"And do you William Cummings take Fiona Harris to be your Wife," said the minister.  
  
"I do," said William.  
  
"By the power vested in me by the state of California I pronounce you man and Wife," said the minister, "you may kiss the bride."  
  
William and Fiona then took their first kiss as husband and Wife.  
  
~~~  
  
TBC.FINAL CHAPTER WEDDING SONGS 


	10. Wedding Songs

Now and Then.  
  
I don't own anything Buffy or Angel.I own the kids Greenlee Rosenberg, Fiona Harris, Rena Price, and Blair O' Neil, Aiden Summers ~~~This is totally AU okay~~~Kelly Clarkson owns the song~~  
~~~  
  
William and Fiona Cummings entered the reception hand and hand.  
  
"Well," said Xander," I'd like to make a toast."  
  
"Go ahead dad," said Fiona.  
  
"To my baby girl Fiona and um- William," said Xander, "may you be as happy as Buffy and I am."  
  
"We will dad," said Fiona.  
  
"I'd like to add something," said Angel, "seeing Spike back and engaged to Fi freaked me out at first."  
  
"DAD," said Blair.  
  
"Let me finish," said Angel, "but these past few weeks I have begun to realize what everyone else has seen that you're a changed man Will."  
  
"Thanks," said William.  
  
Just then music began to play and Will and Fiona had their first dance as husband and Wife.  
  
~~~  
  
What if I told you  
  
it was all meant to be  
  
would you believe me  
  
would you agree  
  
it's almost that feelin  
  
that we've met before  
  
so tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
  
when I tell you love has come here and now  
A moment like this  
  
Some people wait a lifetime  
  
for a moment like this  
  
some people search forever  
  
for that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
  
some people wait a lifetime  
  
for a moment like this  
Everything Changes  
  
but beauty remains  
  
something so tender  
  
I can't explain  
  
well I may be dreamin  
  
but still lie awake  
  
can we make this dream last forever  
  
and I'll cherish all the love we share  
  
could this be the reign of love above  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall  
  
so let me tell you this  
  
some people wait a lifetime  
  
for a moment like this  
Some people spend two lifetimes  
  
for a moment like this  
  
some people search forever  
  
for that one special kiss  
  
oh I can't believe it's happening to me  
  
some people wait a lifetime  
  
for a moment  
  
like this  
Oh, like this  
  
some people search forever oh yeah  
  
some people wait a lifetime  
  
for a moment  
  
like this.  
~~~  
"I love you Mr. Cummings," said Fiona.  
"I love you too Mrs. Cummings," said William as they kissed.  
THE END  
~~~  
What do you think.do you want a Part 2? 


End file.
